September 30, 2014 Main Event results
The September 30, 2014 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was shown live on the WWE Network at the Bradley Center in Milwaukee, Wisconsin on September 30, 2014. Summary Fast-paced competition took over Milwaukee's BMO Harris Bradley Center with Cesaro facing former partner Jack Swagger, Tyson Kidd against Kofi Kingston, Brie Bella in a 2-on-1 Handicap Match and Mark Henry getting a second chance against Bo Dallas. WWE Main Event kicked off with Cesaro battling his former partner Jack Swagger. There is certainly no love lost between The Swiss Superman and The Real American, and that was evidenced as both Superstars got down to business as soon as the opening bell sounded. Familiar with one another's in-ring abilities, the early moments of the bout shifted back and forth with the former partners seeking every opportunity to gain the upper hand. Gaining control of the bout, Cesaro took the fight outside the ring, out to prove he is worthy of being the No. 1 contender to the Intercontinental Championship. Cesaro fought with relentless aggression, but Swagger displayed his resilience and fed off of the energy of the WWE Universe, fighting his way back into the contest. Nevertheless, momentum swung back and forth, but Swagger seized an opportunity to apply the Patriot Lock. Swagger nearly made Cesaro tap out, but The Swiss Superman grabbed onto the ring apron, distracting the referee, and then hit his former partner with a thumb to the eye. Seizing the moment, Cesaro took down The Real American with an uppercut for the win. Looking to help her husband, Natalya lobbied Kane to get Tyson Kidd a match on WWE Main Event. The request quickly degraded as Kidd argued that he can look out for himself, but alas, Kane granted the “Total Divas” star a match. Kidd's opponent was none other than former United States and Intercontinental Champion Kofi Kingston, leaving the WWE Universe inside Milwaukee's BMO Harris Bradley Center ripe with anticipation. From the moment the match began, Kingston and Kidd showed off their speed and agility, but it was clear that the last graduate of the Hart Family Dungeon was a bit too aggressive, even for his wife's taste. Kidd showed off his frustration when Natalya did not interfere on his behalf, thus allowing Kingston to retake control of the bout. As the Superstars battled back and forth, their resilience and awareness kept the match highly competitive, but Kidd persevered and locked in the Sharpshooter for the win. As the Canadian Superstar celebrated his victory, he left Natalya out of the festivities, driving the former Divas Champion to walk away from the ring alone. Brie Bella once again had the odds stacked against her on WWE Main Event as she had to battle Layla and Summer Rae in a Handicap Match. From the locker room, Nikki Bella watched with approval as Layla and Summer Rae had their way with Brie in the opening moments of the contest. Proving she doesn't back down from challenges, Brie fought back and tried to take control of the bout. Showing off her impressive agility, Brie was able to knock Summer Rae off the ring apron and even the odds inside the ring against Layla. After trading maneuvers back and forth, Brie seized an opening to execute her patented Bella Buster for the win. Following his upset victory against Mark Henry on Raw – and subsequent backstage dismantling at the hands of The World's Strongest Man – Bo Dallas offered suggestions for Mark Henry in order to manage his anger. However, the former World Heavyweight Champion came to the ring with nothing but business on his mind, saying he suffered an emotional breakdown following his losses against Rusev.] Once the match began, Henry unleashed his rage and fury at Dallas’ expense. The World's Strongest Man slowly and methodically punished Dallas with crushing blows, ignoring the official's orders and forcing the match to end with the victory awarded to Dallas by disqualification. After the match, Henry didn't back down and attacked a defenseless Dallas, putting an exclamation point on the evening with The World's Strongest Slam. Results ; ; *Dark match: Sami Zayn defeated Xavier Woods *Cesaro defeated Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter) (10:25) *Tyson Kidd (w/ Natalya) defeated Kofi Kingston by submission (5:25) *Brie Bella defeated The Slayers (Layla and Summer Rae) in a 2-on-1 Handicap match (3:30) *Bo Dallas defeated Mark Henry by disqualification (2:10) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_105_Photo_01.jpg ME_105_Photo_02.jpg ME_105_Photo_03.jpg ME_105_Photo_04.jpg ME_105_Photo_05.jpg ME_105_Photo_06.jpg ME_105_Photo_07.jpg ME_105_Photo_08.jpg ME_105_Photo_09.jpg ME_105_Photo_10.jpg ME_105_Photo_11.jpg ME_105_Photo_12.jpg ME_105_Photo_13.jpg ME_105_Photo_14.jpg ME_105_Photo_15.jpg ME_105_Photo_16.jpg ME_105_Photo_17.jpg ME_105_Photo_18.jpg ME_105_Photo_19.jpg ME_105_Photo_20.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #105 results * Main Event #105 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events